Meeting and Torturing Percy Jackson
by JerichosPhantom
Summary: Aloha! This is JerichosPhantom, where me and my friend enter and torture Percy! Basically the summary is explained in the title. Light PercyxAnnabeth and light LukexThalia THERE WILL BE LUKE BASHING! Enjoy, and it's my first fanfic so go easy on me!


**A/N:** Hi! This is the story of me and my friend entering the world of...(dramatic pause) PERCY JACKSON! now this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. This is a humor story so if you don't like the random hilarity don't flame me. It's your own fault. There is Charlie Bone mentioning of TancredxEmma.

Disclaimer:

Me: Luke,say the disclaimer!

Luke: Why?

Me: Because I hate you and this torture fits perfectly for you!

Luke: NO! I won't-(I bring out sledgehammer)...fine (reads from card) JerichosPhantom does not own anything Percy Jackson related this is purely fanmade...and according to this card...I suck.

Me: Righto! Enjoy the story! WARNING: THERE IS SEVERE LUKE BASHING. IF YOU ACTUALLY LIKE THE GUY, RUN. IF YOU LIKE LUKEXANNABETH, THEN YOU SHOULD ALSO RUN.

'So what do you want to do?' I asked.

'I dunno' my friend Laura shrugged. My friend Laura and I were discussing how dense Percy Jackson was for not realizing that Annabeth liked him.

"I wish we could go into the book and talk-well maybe not talk but physically and verbally abuse-some sense into him!" My friend Laura exclaimed.

"Hey! Maybe we can!" I realized.

"Um, how exactly?" Laura said confused.

" Well, it our story we can do what ever we want!"

And that begins our adventure. We got the book and of course using the power of randomness and imagination found ourselves in the middle of camp half blood.

"Sweet, it worked!' we screamed in unison.

"Hey, there's Percy!' I exclaimed.

"Great! Yo! Percy! Wassup!" yelled Laura.

"Wha-?" Percy said confused. Then saw us. "Oh. You guys new? 'Cause I can show you around if you want."

"No Thanks"' I cheerfully said. " We just came to talk about you're social and confidence issues." He started to interrupt but I beat him to it. "How dense are you, anyway? I mean grow a spine and get over yourself and tell Annabeth you like her!"

"How do you-" Percy stuttered blushing when Laura cut him off.

"And it's _**so**_ obvious she likes you back, I mean seriously, the whole best friends but secretly in love is so Harry Potter! Why cant they ever just get together like normal people!"

I gave her a strange look. " He's half Greek god."

"Oh. Right. But still it's pretty pathetic."

'True. Very true." I nodded in agreement. Suddenly I heard a voice call "Hey Percy!"

It was Annabeth. Laura and I shared evil looks. Percy looked downright terrified. " What, what are you going to do?"

The question was answered when Annabeth came over and I told her,

"You're an idiot."

Annabeth stood there confused and insulted. "Excuse me? Do I even know you people?"

'No, but still. I mean, come on, the whole Luke thing? Two words, GET OVER IT!" I screamed in frustration. There was a silence until…

"That was three words," Laura said " But I agree with Juliana-"

'Your names Juliana?" Percy questioned. "Well, duh." I shot back. " Why else would she call me Juliana, you moron."

"Anyway…" Laura continued like nothing happened "Luke is an evil **beep** that should **beep**ing die and get thrown into Tarturus." Annabeth looked really shocked and _**really **_pissed off. But I continued for Laura before she could say anything. "Face it Annabeth. The dude's evil. He always will be evil. And he never was in love with you; if he was ever in love with anyone it was Thalia. But she's and hunter and he's harboring an evil Titan lord so, obviously you and him aren't going to happen, now are you?"

"…" Was Annabeth's bewildered and ticked off response. Laura turned to me. ' Well I think we traumatized them enough for today. Let's go home."

"Wait, are you guys even half bloods?" Percy asked finally joining the conversation. "Nope! We're 100 mortal baby! Wahoo!" I yelled. Percy and Annabeth shared frightened looks. And began to slowly back away.

"Well, toodles!" Laura chirped when Percy yelled, "Wait! How do you know all this stuff about us if you're not half bloods?"

"Oh. We've just been reading this book series about you're lives for the past year or so." I informed him.

"Yeah! It's really great, I can't wait for book 5!" Laura put in. There was silence. "Well, bye!" I cheerfully said and we were magically teleported back home. There was a pleasant silence until… "Let's go into the Charlie Bone series and torture Emma and Tancred!" "Sweet! I'm in!" We hive fived and ran off to get a Charlie Bone book.


End file.
